darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Initial Questioning
October 29, 2011, 7:38 PM Back To 2011 Logs Prowl Chromia Robustus (Administrative Offices, Iacon) --- Chromia enters Prowl's office without preamble, scowling. She's somewhat dented up from her last excursion with Horizon and Shark, but she'll live. She always does. "What's this about? I got things ta' do, Prowl. Love ya' ta' death, but I don' see what the emergency comm call was all about." "Have a seat, Chromia." Prowl orders coldly, doorwings held high and taught behind him. Everything about his posture, from the slight lowering of his optic ridges to the way his hands are clasped loosely together and resting on the desk, screams that the second-in-command is absolutely furious. "We have quite a bit to talk about." Chromia furrows her brows ridges, sitting down before regaining her tough-as-nail composure. "Yeah, what is it? An' make it quick. I got things ta' do an' places ta' be. Couldn't ya' have just forwarded this information ta' my datapad? Ya' know I don' like this paperwork slag." Prowl examines Chromia with a critical optic, remaining silent for a few moments at he catalogs every tiny movement. "Lieutenant Horizon was found dead in the lecture hall of Iahex earlier this cycle. We do not believe it to be an accident." He says, still watching her for her reaction to the news. "Your... Issues with the lieutenant were well-documented, Chromia." Chromia raises a browridge and crosses her legs languidly. "Good ol' Horizon's dead, huh? 'Bout time the little fragger kicked the bucket. Now I don' have 'im on my tail the whole time." She pauses thoughtfully. "An' ya' suspect me? Hate ta' break it ta' ya', but I don' roll that way. Rather would have finished it out in a fistfight. Wouldn' have run. Sure one of his students didn't do it?" Prowl twitches one doorwing minutely, a small frown appearing on his face. "You are being alarmlingly flippant about the death of a fellow Autobot, Chromia." He observes, making a mental note to discuss a possible psychological evaluation with Smokescreen. "Yes, you are a suspect. Do you have records of your whereabouts for the previous three cycles?" Chromia spread her hands. "Don' ya' think you're jumpin' ta' premature conclusions?" she asked. "I was in the brig two solar cycles before then was let out ta' run a capture on Chimera with Shark an' Horizon. When we were done, I listened ta' a lecture on the newest advancement on firearms and then went back ta' the barracks and hit my rack. Simple as that." "One of my officers, with whom you had multiple grievances with, is dead and you are showing very little grief, or surprise, over this fact." Prowl answers, leaning back slightly in his chair. "You have motive, access, and we both know that, however much you have others convinced it is not so, you are easily intelligent enough to have done something like this." Angry, Chromia resorts to sarcasm. "I'll take that as a compliment," she snarls. "I did not kill Horizon. Much as I hated the fraggin' mech, I wouldn' stoop so low as ta' kill 'im. Grief shows weakness, and where I'm from, that's a vulnerability. What do ya' take me for? A 'Con?" Prowl doesn't react to Chromia's snarl, expression remaining impassive. "I will speak to Red Alert about confirming your alibi. Until the tapes have been examined to his, and my own, satisfaction, you are not to leave Iacon except for your explicitly assigned duties. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, keeping his optics locked on hers. Chromia stares him down, eyes narrowed. "Fine," she replies, though she has no intention of doing so. Prowl watches her for a few more moments before nodding sharply, unclasping his hands and activating the console at his desk. "Dismissed, Chromia." He orders, turning his attention away from Chromia to help get the point across. Chromia leaves like she entered. Fierce, angry, and ready to punch someone. --- Prowl types rapidly into the console on his desk, doorwings twitching minutely every few moments. He glances up at the door when it buzzes, and with a few more keystrokes, he locks down whatever he was working on. He opens a storage bin, placing the datapads on his desk within, and once that is done he hits the control to allow the door to slide open. Fix-Up steps through the door as it opens, his escort staying outside to keep things as private as the SIC wishes it. He offers a nod and a softly intoned, "I understand you wished to see me." The medic once known as Robustus has a new look thanks to the handiwork of Lifeline and First Aid settles in a chair opposite the mech. Prowl watches 'Fix-Up' carefully, hands clasping together on top of his desk. "That is correct." He says tersely, optics narrowing slightly. "Your former escort, Lieutenant Horizon, was found permanently deactivated in another Autobot base approximately a cycle ago. Given your abilities and previous ties, you are amongst the main suspects of this investigation." Fix-Up gasps at this news, looking quite shocked by it. This certainly explained why the mech had not been around lately. He looks into the mech's optics, stating, "I am deeply sorry to hear of this news and I understand your misgivings when it comes to me. Ask what you will of me, I have nothing to hide." "Previous statements from you contradict such a claim, but that is not the current concern." Prowl responds, unable to contain another small twitch of his doorwings. "I presume you are willing and able to supply myself and our security director with a comprehensive list of your whereabouts for the previous three cycles? It will be checked against security footage from around Iacon, so do /not/ attempt to mislead me." Fix-Up frowns a bit to the first part and nods to the second, "I can do that. Did you wish it in writing or verbally?" he asks, "I have no interest in misleading anyone. I did not kill the mech, nor would I wish to do so." Prowl either doesn't notice the frown- unlikely- or simply doesn't acknowledge it, pulling a blank datapad from his subspace and holding it out for the other mech to take. "Both, if you would." He says, the wording a request but the tone all but an order. "Your assistance is appreciated." Fix-Up nods and takes the data pad in hand, typing things from three cycles ago up until the current time. "I've been either in my room with Horizon in the hallway guarding the door or in the bar with him up until I saw the new escort at the door. Mech wasn't up for telling me why Horizon wasn't there. Maybe he didn't know." he continues typing as he speaks, "This is the first I heard that Horizon met with a foul fate. Let's see, last cycle I was in repair bay with Lifeline and First Aid, getting the retrofitting done." he types in the times that occurred. "I'm sure my new escort can speak on the two cycles he's been watching over me and the security tapes will back me up." he hands over the datapad, "I hope you find who did this." Prowl accepts the datapad back, subspacing it without even a glance. "Thank you for your cooperation. Unfortunately, until we review the tapes and confirm your locations at the appropriate times, I must ask you to remain in Iacon a short time longer, no matter your... Opinions on our hospitality." Fix-Up inclines his head, "Of course, I will remain until I am cleared by your security to go on with my life.. such as it is at the moment." he paused a moment and then asks, "Will I be getting my medical tools back before I leave? And the parts I had in my subpsace? I will be needing them." "Once they are cleared by our security director, your belongings will be returned to you when you are ready to leave Iacon." Prowl answers a bit evasively, clasping his hands together once more. "If you have no questions or requests, you are free to go at any time." Fix-Up considers carefully then says, "No questions or requests at this time, but I do have a comment for you. You may wish to speak with the mechs that had arguments with Horizon while in my presence. I believe their names were Dually and Flashover. Perhaps they may shed light on things." Prowl tilts his head minutely. "I am aware of the altercation; I have pulled and reviewed all security footage from the Red Guardian Inn during the cycles leading up to Lieutenant Horizon's death. All possible avenues of investigation are being followed." Fix-Up nods to that, "Good to hear it. I wouldn't wish the one that did this to get away with it, the mech protected me even if he may have had his misgivings about it he certainly didn't let it show too much and I am grateful for it. I wish I could have told him myself about my gratitude for him being around." he frowns and vents a bit, "If we are done here, I'd like to go back to my room and say some prayers for him." Prowl watches Fix-Up for a few moments more before nodding sharply, turning his attention back to the console. "You are free to go for now." He says dismissively, keying the door open again to allow the other mech to leave. "Goodbye, Robustus." Fix-Up stands up and corrects the mech softly, "It's Fix-Up now. Have a good cycle." he then turns and heads for the door. Prowl makes no acknowledgement of the correction, simply reactivating the console and returning to his work. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Prowl's Logs Category:Chromia's Logs Category:CSI Iahex Category:Robustus's Logs Category:CSI Iahex